Viejas promesas
by Faby
Summary: Shuichi se enfrenta a un serio problema, cuando recuerda la promesa que le hizo a Hiro en su juventud. Entre una despedida de soltero, un striptease y un amigo que desea fervientemente ayudar Shuichi se preparará para su más arduo show.


Título: Viejas promesas

Género: Romance/Humor

Pareja: Yuki/Shuichi

Resumen: Shuichi se enfrenta a un serio problema, cuando recuerda la promesa que le hizo a Hiro en su juventud. Entre una despedida de soltero, un striptesase y un amigo que desea fervientemente ayudar Shuichi se preparará para su más arduo show.

Disclaimer: Ni Gravitation, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

_-De verdad tenía que decir que Yuki no es mío._

_Shuichi: ¡Sí!_

_-Pero puedo quedarme con Ryuichi, ¿verdad? (Volteo, veo a Tatsuha con una mirada vengativa y rencorosa como la que tendría Yuki, y suspiro.) Está bien, ninguno de ellos es mío. ¡Contentos?_

_Hiroshi Nakano, miembro del famoso grupo Bad Luck, anunció esta mañana en una conferencia de prensa su compromiso con una distinguida joven de Kyoto. Aunque el guitarrista se negó a hacer más comentarios, su manager nos reveló que la pareja se casará en 3 semanas y que, después de la ceremonia y fiesta, saldrán del país._

Shuichi apagó la televisión después de oír la noticia y como por obra de una inspiración divina recordó la noche en la que Hiro y él hicieron una promesa que 3 años después tenía más cara de apuesta. Era cierto que los dos habían bebido demasiado aquella noche y que la promesa era el resultado de estar ebrios, pero Shuichi no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había prometido.

Shuichi suspiró e hizo lo único que solía hacer cuando tenía una crisis, corrió tan rápido como pudo y entró en la oficina de Yuki.

-"Yuki..." Shuichi se arrojó a los brazos de Yuki, quien estaba ocupado escribiendo en su laptop.

-"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo!" Yuki lo miraba con una expresión severa.

-"Hiro se va a casar." Ante la mirada de incredulidad que Yuki le dirigió, Shuichi añadió. "Y tengo que hacerle una fiesta de despedida. Casi no tengo tiempo para organizarla y ya sabes que no soy bueno con estas cosas. Así que necesito tu ayuda, además, hay algo que le prometí a Hiro, yo le dije que en su despedida de soltero... mmmmm, le iba a, pues, digamos que a hacer un show, ya sabes música y baile como esos que salen en las películas..."

-"Suficiente." Shuichi se había detenido a media frase al ser interrumpido por su amante. Mientras el rubio suspiraba, se quitaba los lentes y se preparaba para continuar, Shuichi lo miraba implorando su ayuda. "Shuichi, ¿aún quieres que vayamos de vacaciones después de la boda de tu amigo?" Shuichi asintió, por lo que Yuki siguió. "Supongo que recuerdas nuestro trato." Shuichi volvió a asentir. "Dijimos que no me molestarías hasta que terminara la novela que estoy escribiendo y según mis cálculos ocupo, al menos, un par de semanas más, lo que significa que no voy a ayudarte."

-"Pero Yuki qué voy a hacer." Shuichi parecía que iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier instante, sus ojos parecían estanques a punto de desbordarse, por lo que Yuki no tuvo más remedio que plantearle una solución alternativa.

-"Porque no le pides ayuda a alguien más, a Tatsuha, a Sakuma-san o a quien quieras."

-"No te importa que alguno de ellos me ayude." Shuichi parecía incrédulo.

-"Mientras que no me interrumpas con eso de la fiesta, puedes hacer lo que quieras."

-"Yuki, estás seguro de que no te vas a enojar después."

-"Sí." Yuki le dio un beso y, luego, añadió seriamente. "Ahora sal de aquí y déjame trabajar." Shuichi salió de la oficina, no sin antes suspirar.

--- --- --- ---

-"Y, bueno, en resumen eso es lo que pasó. Prometimos que al que se casara primero el otro le haría en su despedida de soltero un striptease, pero a mí no se me da eso de ser ya sabes sensual." El hombre que lo acompañaba lo miró con una expresión de incredulidad, pero lo dejó continuar. "Por eso necesito que alguien me ayude a practicar, yo quisiera que Yuki lo hiciera, pero no tiene tiempo y, por eso quiero que tú me ayudes. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor." Shuichi se inclinó al momento de implorar la ayuda de quien era ahora su amigo y mentor.

-"Shuichi, estás seguro que Yuki está de acuerdo con esto." Aunque Ryuichi estaba abrazando a Kumagoro parecía estar tomando seriamente a su amigo.

-"Sí, claro, incluso le pregunté que si no le importaba que alguien me ayudara a hacer el striptease."

-"En tal caso, será un placer para mí y para Kumagoro ayudarte, ¿verdad?" Ryuichi volteó a ver a su muñeco de peluche y sonrió cuando éste asintió con su cabecita.

--- --- --- ---

Los siguientes días fueron muy pacíficos para Yuki, quien casi no veía a Shuichi en el departamento, porque el chico de cabello rosa estaba ocupadísimo con los preparativos de la despedida de su amigo. El amigo de Tohma pasaba a recogerlo en las mañanas y lo traía devuelta por las noches, aunque lo que más le asombraba al novelista era que, en cuanto llegaba, Shuichi se iba a dormir, lo cual era asombroso en su energético amante.

--- --- --- ---

Sakuma Ryuichi se sentía más que feliz, de hecho creía que por fin el universo le estaba retribuyendo un poco de todo lo que hasta entonces les había ofrecido a sus admiradores. Era casi increíble que tuviera sólo para él a Shuichi y, lo mejor de todo, era que no sólo estaban juntos, sino que Ryuichi había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su adoradísimo amigo en toda clase de disfraces. Sí, Ryuichi se sentía el hombre más afortunado, claro que después de Yuki Eiri.

--- --- --- ---

-"¿Ryuichi-san?"

-"Mmmm"

-"Estás seguro que me veo bien con esto." Al ver la cara de sorpresa en su amigo, Shuichi intentó disculparse. "Lo siento, no quise ofender tu elección de ropa, lo que pasa es que creo que estoy siendo un poco inseguro con todo este asunto, y no creas que no te agradezco todo lo que has estado haciendo por mí. Después de todo has pasado todos estos días ayudándome con el vestuario y la coreografía y yo estoy siendo tan mal agradecido que no sé que decir." El adorable de Shuichi se soltó a llorar, porque sentía que no estaba bien dudar de Ryuichi cuando éste estaba siendo tan amable; de hecho, Shuichi no sabía ni cómo agradecerle a Ryuichi por haber pedido unos días libres, o más bien llorado hasta conseguirlos, y por haber contratado a una agencia para que se encargaran organizar la fiesta de Hiro.

Ryuichi le había dicho a Shuichi que era preferible contratar el servicio, porque ellos iban a necesitar de todo el tiempo que tuvieran para que Shuichi diera lo mejor de sí en el escenario; bueno, en realidad lo que había dicho era menos elocuente y más parecido a 'Vamos a hacer que Shuichi brille, verdad Kumagoro', pero la idea había sido ésa.

-"No llores, porque si lo haces también Kumagoro va a llorar." Ryuichi también tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, por lo que Shuichi sonrió y se secó las mejillas con el dorso de sus manos.

-"Ya pasó todo Kumagoro, no tienes porque preocuparte." Shuichi se estaba dirigiendo al muñeco de peluche.

-"Kumagoro dice que te ves muy guapo con esa ropa." Tanto Ryuichi como Kumagoro lo estaban inspeccionando de tal forma que Shuichi no podía estarse quieto. "Sí, te queda muy bien, estás perfecto. Ahora tenemos que practicar y practicar." Ryuichi sonreía y Shuichi no pudo dejar de hacer lo mismo. Ryuichi se dirigió a su equipo de sonido y puso un cd con música árabe. "Veamos cómo te ves ya con el vestuario." Había momentos en que Ryuichi no se parecía al joven que cargaba a un conejo de peluche y comía helado, sino al cantante profesional que no descansa hasta ver un performance tal como lo imaginó y, a decir verdad, a Shuichi le parecía que se estaba tomando demasiado en serio esto del striptease, porque eso de practicar tantas horas para una fiesta entre amigos era como exagerado, pero como no se atrevía a decirselo no tenía más remedio que continuar.

--- --- --- ---

Faltaba un día para la famosa despedida de soltero de Hiro y Yuki se sentía muy relajado, ya había entregado su manuscrito a su editora y ya había hecho las reservaciones para el viaje que iban a hacer Shuichi y él, así que toda la tarde se la había pasado descansando y esperando a que apareciera su ahora muy extrañado compañero.

Cuando por fin la puerta se abrió y entró el que solía ser todo un remolino, Yuki se levantó y fue a recibir con un fogoso y apasionado beso a Shuichi; sin embargo, su adorable amante, no estaba en condición alguna como para corresponderlo, porque tan pronto como Shuichi llegó a la cama se quedó dormido

Desde luego Yuki se molestó, pero como el objeto de sus frías e hirientes miradas continuaba sin abrir los ojos no tuvo más remedio que dormirse también.

--- --- --- ---

A la despedida de soltero de Hiroshi Nakano fueron sólo los amigos más cercanos, por lo que en el departamento de Yuki estaba, además de éste y su amante, Ryuichi-san, Tohma-san, K-san, Sakano-san, Tatsuha, Suguru y, desde luego, Hiro. Cuando había pasado una hora desde que todos llegaron y una vez que todos habían probado el buffet que había sido encargado por Ryuichi y comenzado a beber un poco, Ryuichi se levantó de su asiento al lado de un muy sonriente Tatsuha, que se estaba haciendo cargo de Kumagoro.

Ryuichi quitó el cd que en ese momento se estaba escuchando y pidió la atención de todos.

-"Como parte del cómite organizador de esta fiesta, me complace anunciarles que ha llegado la hora de que el festejado reciba uno de sus regalos sorpresa. Venida de tierras lejanas tenemos a una de las bellezas más cautivantes que jamás se haya visto, con ustedes la Princesa de Oriente." A pesar de su discurso Ryuichi parecía tomarse la presentación de una bailarina exótica muy en serio, o al menos, esa impresión le daba a Yuki, porque, después de todo, no sería esa ni la primera ni la última vez que alguno de los ahí presentes viera a una desnudista.

Cuando una suave y exuberante música árabe comenzó a escucharse una joven apareció en lo que parecía ser un atuendo de las mil y una noches o, sino, al menos, lo que se requeriría en la danza de los siete velos. La ropa que llevaba la joven era, aunque abundante, casi transparente, de no ser por las franjas de una tela que cubrían las zonas del pecho y la cadera. Un velo cubría parte de su rostro, que era enmarcado por un largo y lacio cabello negro, y sólo dos ojos color avellana se podían observar.

Los movimientos de la bailarina eran exquisitos y delicados, no había nada vulgar en el baile, porque era todo un despliegue de sensualidad la forma en que sus caderas se movían de acuerdo al ritmo de la melodía de fondo, sus manos parecían deslizarse suavemente y, en fin, el efecto que produjo en los espectadores era todo un éxito. Desde luego, Hiro se sentía bastante acalorado, ya que la tenía demasiado cerca o, demasiado lejos, según la perspectiva en que se vieran las cosas.

La joven bailarina llevaba brazaletes y cadenas en los brazos y tobillos, cuando éstos chocaban producían suaves sonidos que acompañaban a la melodía. Lo que sí era un hecho es que los ojos de todos estaban posados en la cadera de la joven, que ondulaba como si fuese frágil trigo mecido por el viento.

Aunque Shuichi se había esmerado en lucir como una chica (en realidad el que se había esmerado había sido Ryuichi, pero eso es otra historia), Yuki lo había reconocido desde que puso un pie en la sala, y, de hecho, para cuando acabó la función todos lo habían hecho.

Los sentimientos de Yuki estaban bastante dividos, por una parte le había encantado la forma en la que se veía Shuichi, era demasiado atractivo el aspecto que presentaba en esa ocasión como contraste con sus anteriores intentos de parecer mujer, pero por otra parte a Yuki le estaba disgustando bastante el hecho de que todos estuvieran a punto de saltarle encima.

Cuando por fin acabó la actuación de Shuichi, los asistentes sólo pudieron ver cómo Yuki tomaba del brazo a Shuichi y lo llevaba a su recámara, sobra decir que no salieron de ahí en una eternidad.

--- --- --- ---

Después de una media hora por fin salieron Yuki y Shuichi, y para decepción de todos Shuichi llevaba pantalón y una camisa muy holgada que debía ser de Yuki. Lo que sí fue extraño fue la actitud de Yuki que en lo que resto de la fiesta no dejó que Shuichi estuviera sólo ni un minuto, desde luego todos entendían la situación, puesto que de haber estado ellos en su lugar habrían hecho lo mismo.

Unas horas más tarde y cuando todos se habían marchado ya, por fin Yuki tuvo la oportunidad de interrogar un poco a su atolondrado amante.

-"Se puede saber quién tuvo la brillante idea de que el que saliera a bailar fueras tú."

-"No te acuerdas de que me diste permiso." Al ver la cara de Yuki, Shuichi le recordó la conversación que habían tenido unas semanas atrás.

-"Sí, me acuerdo de que me pediste ayuda para organizar la fiesta, pero no para hacer un striptease."

-"No hice un striptease, ni siquiera me quité el velo de la cara." Al ver la cara de desaprobación de Yuki, Shuichi prefirió omitir que, además del performance que había visto, había ensayado otro en el que caían algunos velos.

-"La próxima vez que tengas una idea parecida, hazme el favor de olvidarte de ella."

-"Pero Yuki, no fue mi idea, ya te dije que era una promesa que hice hace tiempo."

-"Pues te prometo que la siguiente vez que hagas algo así en público vas a dormir en el sofá por un mes."

-"Yuki..." Shuichi estaba llorando en el hombro de Yuki, sin saber que el joven escritor ya estaba planeando sacarle todo el provecho posible a esa nueva habilidad del adorable cantante.

Fin

Cualquier duda, comentario y sugerencia será recibida de muy buen grado, así que vayan a escribir.

PD. La razón por la que Shuichi aparece con ojos color avellana cuando está bailando es porque se puso lentes de contacto para no ser reconocido, además se supone que traía una peluca.


End file.
